


Only Sing for the Lonely Ones

by ClassicTammy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Begging, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Masturbation in Shower, Virgin Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 20:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicTammy/pseuds/ClassicTammy
Summary: Written for the anonymous ReyloHardKinks prompt:"Rey has never had sex before and never found the appeal of it until she starts to get dreams of Kylo via their Force Bond. Eventually, she realises she can control him through the bond and becomes obsessed with jerking him off. She doesn’t feel the need to touch herself irl but controlling Kylo and feeling his/her hand grasp his cock is all she needs. Kylo knows what she’s doing to some extent but he’s never cum harder in his life than when she’s in control so he let’s her continue."





	Only Sing for the Lonely Ones

This needs to stop. Rey has been waking up with an unfamiliar pressure and a slickness between her legs for weeks now. The sensation has been getting stronger each morning. A few days ago she had started to hear a distant, heavy panting in her mind. She knows that sound. She had last heard it in a dark, snowy forest while violence ran through her veins and a monster lay at her feet. Why she’s dreaming of him, of that sound, she doesn’t know. All she knows is that noise precedes a temporary, suspicious calm in her, and she definitely does not like it.

Only this morning his breathing is stronger than she’s ever heard it. It doesn’t evaporate from her thoughts the way it usually does. She lies still in her bed and concentrates. It crescendos as she follows it, louder and louder, all the while she feels the air grow hotter, wetter. A fuzzy image forms, coming slowly into focus, and she claps a hand over her mouth.

Oh no. No, no, no, no. She can see it, feel it, Kylo Ren in the fresher, a hand working furiously at his groin. Rey hasn’t just been dreaming about him, she has been feeling him through she Force. And more horrifyingly, the pressure between her own legs only grows the longer she lingers, watching through his mind.

He’s hunched over, she can tell, leaning with one hand against a dark tiled wall. It’s such a large hand, with thick, long fingers. Water beads down the hand onto a sinewy forearm. She wants to look down and see what his other hand is doing, and, with only a fraction of hesitation, she feels his head move down.

His other hand moving furiously around a cock unlike any she’s seen. At Niima she had seen drunken men with their cocks out to piss against a wall, but they were small, flaccid things dangling uselessly. Kylo’s was much bigger, stiffly jutting out from his hips. He’s breathing hard again, and he whispers a soft syllable that can’t be Rey.

She feels confused as more wetness pools between her legs.

“What are you doing?” she demands.

His gaze snaps up. Clearly he unaware that he has had an audience in his mind. She feels his mind working frantically, before he seems to settle, albeit more focused than before. He goes back to rubbing his cock.

“How nice of you to join me, scavenger.” His low voice echoes lightly from the walls of the fresher, and she definitely does not enjoy the sound as it vibrates through her thoughts.

“Stop doing that! I don’t like waking up every morning to-to this!”

He swears and his grip tightens. “How long have you been watching me?” She can feel his lips are curled into a shit-eating grin.

“Stop it!”

He doesn’t.

With a surge of frustrated will, she pushes his hand away. The Force. His breath catches and his arm hangs. She feels a surge of arousal flood his body, and hers definitely does not respond in kind.

“What do you propose I do, if you won’t let me touch my own cock?” His voice tries to sound in-control, but it’s undercut with desire–a desire to be told what to do.

“Put your other hand on the wall,” she says, after a moment’s hesitation.  
He rushes to comply.

“Look down at yourself. I want to see.”

A broad chest leads down to a thickly muscled waist. The pale expanse of skin is dotted with moles and scars. Using the Force like it was her own hand, Rey gently explored what she could see. She’s never seen such a well-developed body in person, with bulky, hard muscle, protected by a thin layer of soft fat. She lingers on a deep blaster wound on his left side.

Still with his hands against the wall, he whimpers and shifts his hips. She definitely doesn’t need to hear more of that sound. Her attention zeroes in on his cock and a bead of fluid gathered at the tip. Trying to maintain some level of control, Kylo taunts her. “Like what you see, scavenger?”

Rey uses the Force to punch him in the ribs, and the sick bastard seems to like it. “I have a name. Use it.”

After a moment, he murmurs, “Rey.”

She resumes her exploration. When she focuses on his nipples, they harden to points and a needy sound escapes his throat. She moves further down, running the press of the Force down to his thighs, bypassing his erection. He whimpers again, and she feels her own sex throb.

“Rey?”

“What, Kylo?” She’s digging into the cords of his thigh muscles.

“You need to touch my cock.”

She punches him again, in the gut this time. He doubles over to catch his breath, hands still on the wall in front of him, and his cock twitches.

“I don’t need to do anything.” A lie. She is overwhelmed with the urge to grab him the way he had been earlier, to make him whine like a lothcat in heat. In her bed, she presses her thighs together to relieve the mounting pressure.

“Please.” His voice is small, like he is unsure how the word will sound from his mouth. “Please, Rey.”

Begging. Something between pity and a new kind of hunger drive her to lightly circle the head with the Force. He keens, and she definitely doesn’t smile.

“Harder.”

“Shut up.”

She grips harder anyway. His eyes flutter closed while his head tips back, and she immediately releases her grip on him. His eyes snap open and she sees his hands flexing on the tile wall, like he’s trying not to move them down to where he needs them. She feels his confusion.

“You need to keep your eyes open. I won’t keep going if I can’t see you.”

She feels him acquiesce to the instruction and stare down at his body again. She resumes. She doesn’t know what she’s watching for, but she knows she needs to see. Faster, and with a tighter pressure, she found she could make him thrust his hips slightly, fucking something that wasn’t there. She definitely didn’t imagine it could be her cunt.

There is a very sensitive bit of skin under the head of his cock, judging by the guttural noise that escapes is throat when she plays with it. She keeps playing with it, keeping up a harsh pace on the rest of him. She sees the muscles in his abdomen clenching and his thighs shaking.

Just a few more rough strokes with the Force, and he’s moaning loudly. Ropes of a thick, white something erupt from his pulsing cock and run down the drain of the fresher. Relief runs through his body, and Rey feels her own sex contracting and releasing. She’s never felt so simultaneously languid and aware, her body singing. She hears him still panting like he’s run the length of a star destroyer, never mind that she did all the work. As she comes back to her senses, shame at letting Kylo make her feel this way creeps in.

He wants her to do this again, she can feel it. He likes her being in control of this, whatever this is. Maker help her, she definitely wants to control this, control him, again.

**Author's Note:**

> I submitted this little fic anonymously to the ReyloHardKinks blog, and I didn't really expect anyone to pay much attention to it, but everyone has been so kind with the likes/reblogs. This is the first fic I've ever written, and I'm drowning in The Validation right now. Thanks to everyone who liked my little bit of unedited pornography that I wrote on impulse one afternoon!


End file.
